Computers and the internet allow users to access vast amounts of information. Some of this information is private and is intended only for use by specified users. For example, banking information, email, insurance information, healthcare and other such types of private information are often stored in secure servers. These secure severs are typically only accessible using appropriate login credentials and one of a variety of authentication schemes. These authentication schemes may include, for example, digital certificates sent over secure protocols. In this manner, authorized users can access their private information, while unauthorized users cannot.